cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight/Story
History : To be added Plot Child's Play : Midnight is seen briefly when playing with Bone when Alari confronts Blue, her mother, about playing with her and her two siblings. Midnight butts into the conversation and explains how Luna left the den to go hunting. She states she didn't go because she knew it would anger her mother, and Bone was too much of a chicken. I Dare You : Her, Alari and Bone discuss what to do while her mom is gone. Midnight agrees with Alari that they don't need an adult watching over them, so they journey to the border of The Pack of Night's territory. Midnight maliciously dares Bone to go touch the fence, saying her friend Griffin knew a lot about it, and had told her legends and myths. When Bone refuses, Midnight says that Bone is doing it because he's being a 'baby' and a 'chicken'. Alari stands up for Bone and asks Midnight if she would touch the fence herself. Midnight admits she wouldn't, and then dares Alari to touch to fence. She is seen glaring at Bone when Alari licks his nose in farewell. Those Lost : She first appears standing next to Bone and Blue when Fang brings Flutter's body into their camp. She asks Luna what had happened, and when Luna and Midnight turn to Flutter's body Midnight gasps. After Fang exiles Blue, Midnight growls to Luna that it was her fault that Blue was exiled. Hearing that Midnight saw Alari leave for the fence, Fang asks angrily if Midnight did anything to stop Alari. Midnight explains that she tried to stop Alari from leaving but she couldn't catch up to her, which is an obvious lie. Fang tells Midnight that unlike Luna, Midnight was a good pup. Omega : Midnight is now an adult along with her siblings. She is first seen prodding Luna awake and ordering her to move out of the cave. She reminds Luna that Luna is the Omega and must sleep outside. When Luna shakes herself to prove that she's moving, Midnight snaps that Luna is putting fleas on her by doing that. The West : Lupis, who is surprised, finds Midnight sleeping next to him when the episode begins. When Lupis asks her why she didn't sleep in her normal spot. To this Midnight replies that she was tired of the spot and wanted to have "the warmth and protection of a big, strong wolf". Embarrassed, Lupis lies to her awkwardly that Yin-Yang is calling him. Good And Bad Intentions : Midnight is seen in the group of wolves when Fang calls a meeting to introduce Milly to the pack and is one of the surprised faces that follow. : She is seen again when Milly is found staring at her. Midnight asks Milly why she's staring at her, and Milly tells Midnight that she was staring because she admired Midnight's beauty. (However, Milly also said Luna was the prettiest wolf she had seen so far, enraging Midnight.) : In the next scene, she is seen walking into Fang's den. Then she asks him why they don't kill Milly like they should. Fang threatens to kill her instead, leaving Midnight frightened Coming Togethers : She doesn't speak in this episode, but she is seen among the group of wolves at the meeting, where she is standing next to Fang. Admirance : Midnight is seen sleeping in a cave only to be awakened by Cliff. She asks Cliff where Lupis is because there wasn't a hunt that night and she made a place for him to sleep next to her. Cliff replies that Lupis ran into the forest, seeming very upset. Midnight decides to go and comfort Lupis. Cliff disagrees, saying the forest wasn't cold and Lupis could make it through the night. Midnight ignores this advice. : As she runs into the forest to find Lupis, she stops when she sees Luna and Lupis sleeping on top of each other. Midnight's eyes widen in horror. Back to Haunt : Midnight is seen glaring at Luna and Lupis and prepares to interrupt their sleep when Fang appears. Midnight puts on a smile and asks Fang what he's doing. He states that what he's doing isn't her concern and asks her if she's courting any visiting males. She denies the claim and asks if he will make her his Alpha Female. When Fang says that he won't yet do so, she asks if she can sleep in his den. Fang agrees and tells her that he will be back soon. Midnight asks why Fang isn't coming back with her. When Fang doesn't answer right away, she presses on, asking where he is going. Fang snaps angrily at her, and Midnight slinks away. Romance Is Boring : She is first seen in the alpha's den, waiting for Fang. When he arrives, she begins to go on about how she thought he had forgotten her, but stops when she notices Sharp. She asks who Sharp is, claiming she is ugly enough to be a male and an Alpha. Sharp snarls at her, telling her she is a "little whore looking for power." Midnight, trying to cover up her sadness, threatens to kill Sharp. Fang interrupts their argument, telling Midnight to wait outside for him. : Midnight is later seen curled up next to a rock, crying. When Rock asks why she is so upset, she describes how she has always prided herself on being pretty, but now she feels like her beauty has been stripped away. Lupis, the wolf she wants to be with, likes her sister better and her other potential mate, Fang, has been spending more time with a new female - Sharp - who called her a "little whore." Midnight states that if she isn't pretty, then she may as well be nothing. Feeling bad about going on and on, she tries to change the subject, but notices that Rock has moved on to talk to Marra. References Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages